Sin Poder
by Azabache180
Summary: alguna vez se han preguntado que pasaría si izuku tuviera oto poder, o si hubiera conocido a otro héroe, o si tuviera poderes de otros animes o comics, entonces entren, aquí encontraran una serie de historias cortas con diferentes ideas las cuales han estado rondando mi cabeza, desde Izuku con poderes de Thor hasta como hijo de endeavour y como no Izuku con diferentes chicas
1. Chapter 1

Sin Quirk

Episodio 1

"Thunderstruck"

Cuando el tenía 4 años, su mayor sueño era el de convertirse en Heroe como All Might, salvar personas con una sonrisa, eso fue hasta el fatídico día que los médicos destruyeron dicho sueño.

Al parecer él no tiene ninguna particularidad, ningún poder que lo diferenciara del resto, según las palabras del doctor el resultado de la placa de rayos x hecha a su pie izquierdo indicaba que sus genes no habían mutado en su gestación y que era parte del 20% de la población mundial la cual no poseía particularidad alguna

Al principio había mantenido la esperanza, mintiéndose al creer que al crecer desarrollaría su particularidad, que estea algún día se manifestaría, pero las esperanzas habían sido en vano, ya que a sus 10 años de edad esta todavía no había aparecido

—Vamos Deku, ¿Vas a llorar?— dijo la voz de su tormento de todos los días mientras lo empujaba a un callejón, Katsuki Bakugo o Kacchan como él lo llamaba, antiguo amigo de la infancia y su abusón número 1, a pacer de ser el receptor de los constantes abusos del chico él no podía dejar de admirar a su amigo de la infancia, con su particularidad Bakugo podría convertirse en uno de los mejores Héroes y eso lo envidiaba con todo su ser

—Ya basta Kacchan— dijo el cayendo sentado al sucio suelo del callejón, la escuela había terminado y se dirigía a su casa pero para su mala suerte fue intersectado por kacchan y su banda de abusones un par de calles antes de poder llegar a su apartamento

Katsuki solo sonrió mientras se colocaba delante del el — ¿Qué piensas a hacer al respecto, usar tu particularidad?— dijo el sabiendo que el chico no tenía ninguna agregando sal a la herida que nunca había sanado —Oh cierto no tienes— dijo el mientras vaciaba una botella de agua que tenía en la mano, vaciándola encima de su víctima mojando su uniforme —Vámonos antes de que Deku comienza a llorar— dijo el a su grupo de amigos sintiéndose satisfecho por el día, se alejó con sus compinches dejándolo solo en el callejón mientras un par de lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos

¿Por qué el?, ¿que había hecho para merecer el abuso del rubio?, no era su culpa que no tuviera una particularidad.

Sintiéndose sin ánimos y totalmente mojado se levantó del suelo volviendo a retomar su camino. Cuando llego a su apartamento fue recibido por su madre la cual lo miro preocupado

—Oh Izuku ¿Qué te sucedió?— pregunto ella mirándolo mientras se acercaba a la puerta con rostro preocupado notando sus ropas húmeda

—Un accidente mama— respondió el mientras se quitaba la chaqueta del uniforme mintiéndole a su madre para no preocuparlas más de lo que ya se veía, su madre Inko Midoriya era una mujer hermosa, de pelo largo lacio verde figura esbelta, piernas definidas y un busto de admirar, podía decir con orgullo que su madre era todo una mami y diferente a como otras madres las cuales con la edad tendían a engordar y perder la forma, Inko no, ella había mantenido su figura de la juventud, pero tenía un defecto y este era que sus nervios y su preocupación la hacían frágil de salud la cual había empeorado luego de que su esposo y el padre de él, desapareciera, por eso el tendía a nunca decirle la verdad de sus accidentes, no quería preocuparla diciéndole que era molestado casi todos los días por su amigo de la infancia eso de segura la mandaría al hospital —uno de los vecinos vacío un balde de agua por la ventana y me callo a mí, solo tengo que cambiarme

—¿Seguro Izuku?— pregunto ella de nuevo mirándolo de cerca intentando detectar alguna herida

—Seguro mama— confirmo el joven dándole una sonrisa de seguridad a su madre la cual retrocedió al ver que su pequeño se encontraba bien

— ¿Tienes hambre?, prepare tu plato favorito— dijo Inko mientras se adentraba a la cocina

—Claro mama— dijo el chico mientras colocaba su morral de clases en el sofá —Pero primero déjame cambiarme— pidió el mientras caminaba a través de la sala hacia su habitación, pero se detuvo a mitad de esta delante de una pequeña mesa la cual tenía varias fotos de su familia, mucha de ellas eran solo fotos de él y su mama, cuando era bebe, cuando ingreso al jardín de infancia, en su primer cumpleaños, su primer día de escuela…etc, en ninguna de estas fotos estaba la figura de su padre.

Pero había una, solo una foto entre toda la colección de retratos fotográficos en la cual se podía ver la figura de su padre, esta foto fue tomada el día de su nacimiento, en ella se podía ver a su madre recostaba en una cama de hospital mientras sostenía un bulto entre sus brazos, a su lado estaba la figura de un hombre el cual se había inclinado para plantar un besos apasionado en los labios de la madre de su hijo, era un hombre alto, de cabello rubio corto con una pequeña trenza que llegaba a sus hombros, de piel bronceada y figura musculosa, con ojos azules claros cristalinos como un manantial, ese era su padre o eso aseguraba su mama ya que para él, él no tenía padre, ya que este nunca había estado presente en ningún momento de su vida, para él este era solo un extraño en una fotografía

Inko que había servido un plato de comida para su hijo regreso a la sala para colocar el palto en la mesa encontrándose con su pequeño sumido en sus pensamientos mientras observaba la mesa donde ella colocaba las memorias fotográfica de su familia

—¿Izuku cariño te encuentras bien?— pregunto ella colocando el plato en la mesa, sin recibir respuesta de este —¿Izuku?—repitió colocando su mano en el hombre del chico causando que este esté girara a verla con un rostro triste

— ¿Es real?— pregunto el en voz baja —¿Es mi papa real?

Inko noto que la mirada de su pequeño había estado posada en la fotografía que habían tomado de ella cuando dio a luz la única donde salía con su esposo, sabía que el tema de su padre y de su esposo era una delicado para su pequeño —Si Izuku él es real

— ¿si es real donde esta?— dijo el con voz quebrada mientras se aguaban sus ojos —Por qué no está aquí…conmigo— termino de decir el, sabía que a pesar de los años extrañaba tener una figura paterna, alguien al que podía contarles sus problemas en la escuela, o charlas sobre chicas o alguien que le contara historia antes de dormir, el vacío de la ausencia de su padre era uno bastante grande

Inko se agacho tomando su hijo en un fuerte abrazo —Oh Izuku, el regresara, el me lo prometió

—Entonces por qué no ha regresado, ¿acaso me odia?

—No mi pequeño nada por el estilo— dijo Inko cariñosamente —Él es un hombre responsable y fuerte, el te ama como nada en el mundo tenías que haberlo visto cuando naciste nunca antes lo había visto tan feliz, cuando se fue me dijo que su país estaba en problemas que necesitaban su ayuda, como sabrás él es el hijo del rey de su nación y es su responsabilidad ayudarlos en tiempo de crisis, el me prometió que cuando todo estuviera en orden el regresaría, yo sé que lo hará— dijo Inko dándole un par de carias a la espalda de su hijo —ve a tu cuarto y cámbiate antes de que la comida se enfrié

—Si mama— asintió Izuku sabiendo que Inko no diría más de su padre, como siempre, no importara cuanto presionara, no sabía que había echo el hombre, pero había ganado el amor y confianza incondicional de su madre, la cual nunca lo traicionaría.

Cuando ingreso a su cuarto noto su figura en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había comprado meses atrás para ver el progreso de su régimen de entrenamiento, en este se podía ver un chico de cabellos verdes alborotados con pecas en la cara, de altura un poco alta para su edad y contextura definida, pero lo más resaltante era sus ojos, ojos de color azul cristalino, los cuales en la oscura vibraban con electricidad y energía

Muchos de ustedes se preguntaran quien es el, pues él es

Izuku Odinson

Y su sueño es convertirse en Héroe profesional

Fin

A/N: esta historia no es n historia continua, son pequeños oneshots separados los cuales han estado rondando en mi mente desde que comenzó a escribir mi otra historia y quería poder tener un lugar donde descargarlas, mucho de lo que escribiré aquí no tendrá continuación o serán oneshot, desde ideas como izuku con otro quirk o historias de romances con diferentes chicas o crosover con otros héroes como los de marvel o con otros animes, aquí podrá encontran de todo un poco espero que le gusten


	2. ¿Iron-Boy?

Sin Poder

Episodio 2

"¿Iron-Boy?"

Para Mei Hatsume su rutina diaria hasta ahora se había centrado en una sola labor, una única tarea la cual le robaba todo su tiempo, concentración y dedicación, y esta la creación de sus bebes, no importara que tan difícil o tan complicada fuera su idea, no importara que esta fuera a fallar o no tuviera aplicación alguna; pero cada vez que su mente se le ocurría algo su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma inconsciente, de una manera impulsiva y no se satisfacía a menos que viera su idea ser desarrollada, construida y puesta a prueba, a si era su vida, muchos de los chicos de su clase la consideraban rara e incluso obsesiva pero no era su culpa que sus bebes fueran más importantes que la comida o los baños o dormir…bueno tal vez si era algo obsesiva, pero eso no le importaba un bledo mientras sus bebes fuera construidos todo valía la pena, incluso su vida social, la cual era casi inexistente, esto por dos razones, su obsesión y que cada cierto tiempo tenía que estar cambiando de escuela luego de que sus profesores no aguantaran los accidentes que ocasionaba en los laboratorios de ciencia o los de mecánica o los de carpintería o los de soldadura, bueno en casi todos en los que trabajaba, pero eso no era culpa suya, nadie podía ver que para fallar era el primer paso para el éxito, pero pronto esto cambiara, en cinco meses era el examen de entrada para U.A. y no podía esperar para tomar el de ingreso al departamento de Apoyo, era hora de que el mundo notara a sus bebes.

O eso se decía ella mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad luego de un día de clases

Estaba de camino hacia su casa, mientras su mente trabajaba en darles los toques finales a su último proyecto, pero un sonido en el cielo capto la su atención y la atención de todos los transeúntes en la calle.

Levantando su vista al cielo notando que se trataba de algo que parecía un dron, pero era muy grande para ser uno, además de tener la forma de una ¿Persona?

— ¿Qué es eso?— susurro ella, si antes el extraño objeto tenía su curiosidad ahora había captado su atención pero este comenzó a alejarse volando a una rápida velocidad, rápidamente Mei activo su particularidad la cual le permitía ver a largas distancia, centrándose en el extraño objeto volador, observando con más detalle noto que se trataba de un traje, un traje a cuerpo completo echo de metal, este tenía propulsores en las cuatro extremidades además de un par de estabilizadores de vuelo los cuales sobresalían dándole la capacidad de domar el cielo, Mei nunca había visto una pieza de tecnología tan avanzada, mucho menos había oído de alguien o de una compañía que tuviera dicha tecnología y si esta la tuviera no estaría probándola en las calles de la ciudad; su corazón se aceleró, sus mejillas se sonrojara mientras un extraño calor recorría su cuerpo

Mei nunca se había enamorado en su corta edad de 14 años, pero en ese instante pudo sentir su primer flechazo, y ciertamente este no era por un chico

Luego de ese día Mei había creado un aparato que podía rastrar y desde entonces había tomado la misma ruta a su casa como la de ese día, tomando la libertad de pasar dos horas en la azotea de un edificio en la caza del traje volador pero no tuvo éxito alguno los primeros días.

Fue a la semana siguiente que su paciencia dio resultados, era ya tarde, pasada las 7 de la noche cuando noto la figurada voladora del traje en el aire de nuevo, sea lo que sea tenía que ponerles las manos encima o no se llamaba Mei Hatsume

" _Hay estas_ " se dijo ella mientras se colocaba en posición, detrás del arma que había desarrollado para disparar el rastreador, con ayuda de su quirk ubico el objeto en el aire y determinando su posición futura y las condiciones climáticas, apunto y disparo aprovechando que esta se había detenido a flotar en el aire

" _!SI!"_ grito en su mente de alegría notando que su disparo había echo impacto, rápidamente se dirigió a la pantalla de su teléfono notando que el rastreador se había pegado y estaba funcional

Ahora solo debía esperar

….

—Friday, abre las puertas del techo hangar— ordeno la voz de Izuku a través del intercomunicador hacia la sala de control

" _Joven Izuku, ¿no se acuerda que estoy en el traje también?_ " sonó una voz femenina dentro de su casco, recordándole de su desliz

—Cierto, Cierto— dijo el mientras regulaba la salida de los propulsores en sus pies, haciéndolo flotar de manera estable en el aire —A veces se me olvida que te instale en el traje ayer — comento el notando como las puertas de lo que llamaba hangar se abrían

El hangar que se refería era un almacén de una manzana cerca de las afueras de la ciudad de Musutafu, lo suficientemente lejos como para no llamar la atención pero lo suficientemente cerca de la U.A., además de ser lo mejor que había encontrado en tan poco tiempo

—Gracias Friday, eres un amor— comentó el, una carita feliz se mostró frente a él en el display holográfico de la interfaz del traje la cual le daba información en tiempo real de los diferentes componentes del mismo

" _Para servirle señor_ " dijo Friday, la cual era una inteligencia artificial que había desarrollado y la cual se encargaba de todo los aspectos mundanos de su vida, además de servirle como ayudante de laboratorio y confidente además de ser la asistente de manejo de su traje experimental el cual gracias a su mayordomo había bautizado como Mark. II luego de su primer intento fallido, pero este había tenidos mejores resultados que su predecesor

Sin más comenzó a descender dentro del almacén, cayendo en una plataforma la cual apenas se detuvo desplego un par de brazos robóticos los cuales comenzaron a desmantelar pieza por pieza el traje que llevaba puesta ya que de otra forma no había manera de removérselo

" _Necesito trabajar en una mejor forma para quitarme y ponerme le traje, algo más versátil más movible ¿tal vez si lo separo en piezas independientes las cuales se agrupen estando cerca?"_ pensó el mientas la rutina de desembalaje terminaba su trabajo aprovechando el tiempo muerto para pensar en una posible solución

— ¿Una bebida refrescante Joven Izuku?— dijo la voz de Jarvis mientras se acercaba a él viendo que ya casi terminaba y que era seguro acercarse, Jarvis era su mayordomo un hombre mayor de estatura media y mirada gentil, el cual era su responsable aquí en Japon, llevaba en sus manos una bandeja la cual tenía una limonada con hielo, justo lo que necesitaba

—Gracias J, eres el mejor— dijo Izuku tomando la bebida con su traje de metal retirado pero todavía con su traje de enlace puesto, pero este era más fácil de retirar y podía hacerlo solo —Friday, abre el proyecto Iron-Man y agrega una nueva entrada, esta noche trabajaremos un una forma de colocarme y retirar el traje de una manera mucho más eficiente, si pienso entrar en U.A. necesito poder ponerme el traje al momento ya que ellos no esperaran que venga aquí a colocármelo, ya las pruebas de vuelo fueron un éxito luego de mejorar el sistema anti congelamiento no hay más que necesite mi atención.

"Entendido señor" dijo la voz robotica-femenina a través de los altoparlantes del hangar mientras los brazos robóticos de la plataforma se retraían

—Señor, su madre Inko, estuvo llamándolo mientras estuvo afuera— dijo Jarvis tomando el vaso de vidrio vacio, luego de que Izuku se tomara todo el contenido

—¿Si?— dijo Izuku entretenido mientras se lanzaba sobre su silla preferida colocándose los lentes de lectura, encendiendo las pantallas del enorme taller que poseía en el almacén, preparándose para comenzar a trabajar —¿Qué quería?

—Esta preocupada— dijo el hombre caminando hacia el chico —Quiere que regreses a américa lo más pronto posible, que ya tienes varios títulos universitarios eso sin contar tus posgrados, y doctorados que para que necesitas estudiar en una escuela de japon que es demasiado peligroso para un chico sin particularidad como tu

Izuku solo negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que su madre se había opuesto a su sueño desde un principio, rogándole que se quedara que era muy peligroso, pero tenía que hacerlo, gracias a dios que tenía papa de su lado el cual le había dado su bendición para que prosiguiera sus deseos

—Dile que no pienso irme de aquí sin mi licencia de Héroe— revelo Izuku —All Might se graduo de U.A. y yo también lo hare— se dio la vuelta en su silla mirando hacia Jarvis señalando el traje de metal el cual estaba expuesto en la plataforma —además mama no sabe que tengo a este bebe de mi lado

—¿Oh así que es tuyo?— dijo una voz a su espalda aterrándolo y causando que saltara del susto ya que sabía que nadie más debía estar hay que solo ellos dos —¿Dime tú lo desarrollaste, luce bastante increíble?

—¡Friday, ¿Quién es ella? ¿Cómo entro?— dijo Izuku mirando la figura de una chica de pelo rosado y extraños ojos en forma de crucetas de mira telescópica, lleva puesto un uniforme de secundaria el cual estaba completamente lleno de polvo y sucio, pero a través de esa capa de mugre se podía apreciar un cuerpo bastante desarrollado eso sin contar su cintura y sus buen pecho los cuales completaba con un rostro lindo causándole un leve sonrojo ya que no tenía mucha practica con el sexo opuesto

"No lo sé señor, perdón" dijo la voz de su I.A.

—Tranquilo Soy Mei Hatsume y debo decir que debes limpiar más seguido tu sistema de aire, eses ductos le falta una buena limpieza— dijo ella señalando encima de ambos en donde una rejilla del sistema de ductos de ventilación estaba abierta indicando que por ahí era donde había ingresado —Y dime tú, ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es esa cosa? ¿y qué hace?

—Eh….— dijo Izuku confundido, sonrojado y echo un manejo de nervios antes la chica la cual se había acercado a él colocando su rostro muy cerca del suyo sin importarle en lo más mínimo el espacio personal, miro hacia jarvis el cual solo levanto sus hombros ya que la chica no era un amenaza y no era necesario que actuara

—Mi nombre es Izuku Stark— dijo el causando que la chica abriera sus ojos de par en par

—¡Izuku Stark como el heredero de Anthony Stark y futuro dueño de empresas Stark!— dijo mei emocionada reconociendo al chico, más aun el apellido de este el cual era legendario en la empresas fabricantes de equipo de apoyo para héroes

—El mismo— dijo el un poco apenado ya que no le gustaba mucho como la gente reaccionaba ante su apellido —Lo que ves ahí es mi traje el Mark II y lo que hace es…bueno en pocas palabras es un súper traje

—Coooooooooool— dijo Mei con una sonrisa boba mirando enamorada la pieza de arte de tecnología en la plataforma

—Hey Izuku dime ¿Te gustaría Hacer bebes conmigo?

Un chorro de sangre escapo de la nariz del chico mientras caía inocente ante la solicitud indecente de la chica la cual solo miro confundida mientras este caía al suelo

—¿Eh?— dijo mei confundida —¿Acaso dije algo malo?

Jarvis solo pudo llevarse su mano al rostro en lo que en internet le decían un facepalm

Episodio 2

"¿Iron-Boy?"

Fin


	3. Midoriya y medio

Sin Poder

Episodio 3

"Midoriya 1/2"

—Ok— dijo la voz de Jiro de forma incrédula, observando a Izuku Midoriya el cual estaba empapado de agua de los pies a la cabeza mirándola nerviosamente como una rata acorralada — ¿Qué haces tú aquí?— dijo ella de forma calmada mientras una vena comenzaba a formarse en fu frente, a paso lento comenzó a caminar hacia el chico el cual se había vuelto un enredo de nervios acorralándose el mismo al rincón de la habitación

—Eh…Eh…—intentaba decir Izuku mientras su mente iba a un millón por hora intentando encontrar alguna forma de escaparse sin tener que decir nada pero su mente parecía no encontrar ninguna solución que no involucrara violencia

Jiro se acercó cada vez mientras sus lóbulos con conectores se extendía hacia el chico de forma amenazadora posándose directamente en sus ojos —Este es el baño de chicas— dijo ella susurrando peligrosamente —A menos que tengas una buena explicación de tu presencia aquí, deberé tratarte de la misma forma que Mineta— termino de decir Jiro deteniéndose a unos paso del chico el cual podía jurar estaba a segundos de entrar en pánico a comenzar a llorar como solía hacerlo

—No me mates— pidió Izuku arrodillándose delante de la chica mientras colocaba su frente en los pies de ella sorprendiéndola ante sus reverencia —Puedo explicar, lo juro, tengo una buena razón— dijo el rápidamente intentando sonar inocente algo que ella dudaba, no espera que Midoriya, el chico más nervioso y llorón de la clase fuera un pervertido al igual que mineta.

—Estoy escuchando— dijo ella moviendo sus lóbulos en el aire mientras cruzaba sus brazo en su pecho, mirando duramente al chico de pelo verde

Izuku dejó escapar un suspiro resignándose a contarle la verdad a su compañera de clases

—Bueno veras, todo comenzó….— comenzó a Narrar el chico

Para Jiro y para el resto de U.A. había sido un mañana de clases bastante normal, lo que muy pocos esperaban cuando ingresaron al departamento de Héroes, aunque desde apeas era la primera semana de clases lo más interesante que habían hecho hasta ahora había sido la clase con All Mihght el cual lo había puesto en una simulación de Héroes vs villano, e intentar recuperar una cabeza de bomba, del resto las clases habían sido como en la escuela, aburridas y monótonas, pero esto que le estaba contando el chico, era algo irreal y claramente

—Mentira— dijo ella sin creer una palabra del chico el cual había contado como había terminado en el baño de chicas del segundo piso

—todo lo que dije es verdad Jiro-san—intento defender el chico

—Vamos Midoriya-san, esperas que crea que uno de tus peculiaridades es que puedes convertir en mujer si entras en contacto con agua fría— dijo Jiro riéndose un poco —Vamos he escuchado mejores escusas que esas

Izuku dejó escapar otro suspiro sabiendo que no le creerían a menos que lo demostrara, sin más se acercó a uno de los lavamanos, abriendo la llave dejando fluir el agua fría resignando " _Aquí vamos de nuevo"_ se dijo mientras tomaba agua del chorro con ambas manos lanzándosela hacia la cara y como le había contado a Jiro el cambio ocurrió

—¡Que carajos!— dijo Jiro que había observado al chico de cerca mientras abría la llave, pero luego de que este se lanzara el agua una bomba de humo exploto desde el chico cubriendo su figura de ella, unos segundos luego de que el humo se dispersara una chica de pelo verde largo, figura exuberante, piernas definidas, un buen busto y una cara angelical estaba delante de ella —¿Izuku?— dijo ella incrédula notando las similitudes de la chica delante de el con el chico nervioso

—Ahora si me crees Jiro-san— hablo el chico o era chica ahora en un tono de voz dulce el cual podía calamar hasta a Bakugo, argg, todo era confuso pero algo era claro

Izuku en su forma femenina

Era jodidamente adorable y sexy

Ella era mujer desde nacimiento y no tenía ni la mitad de tetas que tenia Izuku

La vida no era justa

Episodio 3

"Midoriya 1/2"

fin


	4. Todo Por Culpa De Una Araña

Sin Poder

Episodio 4

"Todo por culpa de una araña"

Muchos de ustedes se preguntaran ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Porque están aquí leyendo?, a muchos otros ni les interesa saber sobre mí, pero de igual forma déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Izuku Parker, estudiante de secundaria y futuro Héroe Profesional o eso espero

¿Heroe profesional? Se preguntaran, ¿Qué es eso?, ¿Es como ser policía o bombero?, pues verán, en este mundo el 80% de la población nace con algo que llamamos particularidad, una particularidad es una habilidad única inherente a cada persona, ¿recuerdan esas viejas historietas de súper Héroes y villanos? Pues una particularidad es parecido a un super poder, puede ser desde súper fuerza, a correr veloz hasta ser capaz de comer y nunca llenarse, realmente no había limite a qué tipo de particularidad alguien podía poseer, eso solo lo decidían los genes, ahora ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con ser Héroe profesional? Pues

TODO

En un mundo donde cualquiera puede tener un súper poder, no se tardaron en aparecer aquellos que quisieron abusar de estos poderes para conseguir lo que querían, al principio la sociedad fue sumida en caos, la policía no estaba capacitada para responder ante el surgimiento de esta nueva clase de criminales, villanos sacados de historietas cómicas, hasta que la solución fue sacada de estas misma, ¿Quiénes eran los que se oponían a los villanos? Los Súper Héroes, por eso la profesión de Héroes fue instalada como respuesta a esta amenaza, y en poco tiempo la fiebre de Héroes comenzó por todo el mundo.

Los héroes pasaron de ser ayudantes de la policía a ser el centro de atención con sus batallas llamativas capaces de destruir edificios con chasquidos de sus dedos pronto todos querían ser héroes, los ojos del mundo se posaron en esta nueva especie y con la atención vino la fama, en poco tiempo la profesión de Héroe no solo se trataba de detener a los villanos o salvar vidas solamente, también se trataba de popularidad, de vender productos con tu nombre y de ser primero en las encuestas, ya que mientras más le agradabas a la población más dinero conseguías.

Pero esta percepción cambio con la llegada de All Might, el mejor Héroe que había tenido la nación, con su inmensurable fuerza y su actitud positiva se había ganado el corazón de todos incluido el mío, demostrando al mundo que la labor de Héroe era un trabajo de auto sacrificio salvando vidas, ayudando al necesitado y derrotando al villano sin pedir nada a cambio, realmente era uno de los mejores hasta que un día desapareció, nunca más se vio llegándosele a creer muerto

Pero yo sé que no puede estarlo, no puedo admitir que este muerto ya que él es la razón de mi sueño, fue gracias a el que decidí convertirme en héroe, cuando era pequeño uno de sus videos me marco de por vida, era su debut como Heroe, en este rescato mas de 100 personas en un accidente que había causando un villano, pero lo más sorprendente de todo es que lo había echo con una sonrisa inquebrantable

"No teman pues estoy aquí"

Era su frase preferida, pero a diferencia de All Might que tenía su inmensurable fuerza…bueno yo tenía un pequeño problemilla, verán mi sueño es ser un héroe pero

No tengo particularidad alguna

Como les dije, el 80% de la población posee una, yo soy de los desafortunados que pertenece al 20% restante, y uno de los requisitos para poder ser un Héroe era tener una particularidad sino como alguien sería capaz de enfrentarse a villanos escupe fuegos o cosas así, pero eso no es razón para detenerme pues verán este año U.A. elimino esa estúpida regla, U.A. es la academia más prestigiosa del país que entrena a los mejores Héroes profesionales, ahí asistió All Might y ahí es donde pienso aplicar el próximo año luego que termine la secundaria, no importase que no tuviera poder alguno me convertiría un Héroe que salva vidas con una sonrisa a como dé lugar

—Hey Parker-san, ¿Piensas quedarte todo el día en el bus?— llamo la voz del presidente de la clase, sacándome de mis pensamientos, mirando a mi alrededor pude darme cuenta que todos los chicos de la clase no estaban en el bus, peor aún la clase habían llegado a su destino

—Perdon Iida-san, estuve tan concentrado que ni cuenta me di de que habíamos llegado—le dije al chico de lentes, Iida Tenya era el presidente de la clase, un chico de pelo negro con reflejo azul, ojos rojos, lentes gruesos y mirada seria, a pesar de lucir estricto Iida-san era un chico relajado el cual tenía un amor a las reglas inigualable por lo cual era perfecto para el puesto de representante de la clase —Enseguida bajo— le dije mientras me levantaba de mi puesto a buscar rápidamente en mi bolso la cámara fotográfica digital que me había regalado mi tía Inko de cumpleaños

—Entendido Parker-san, apresúrate un poco la clase ya está ordenada solo esperamos por ti— indico Iida bajándose del autobús escolar dejándome nuevamente solo con mis pensamientos

" _Espero que pueda tomar un buen par de fotos_ " pensé mientras la imagen de una chica de pelo negro y sonrisa tímida venía a mi mente causando que mi rostro se calentara, para suerte mía no había nadie que pudiera verme, ajustando mis lentes limpie mi mente de la hermosa imagen de la chica de mis sueños

Sacando la cámara de su estuche y volviendo a colocar mi bolso en la parrillera encima de nuestros asientos salí del bus hacia el grupo de estudiantes reunidos, todos pertenecientes a la escuela privada Soumei, una escuela de prestigio y fama en todo Japón la cual no paraba de jactarse de haber tenido en sus salones a grandes Héroes como Ingenium y otros tantos que ocupaban el top 20 de héroes de Japón pero si alguien le preguntaban cómo era Soumei el podía decir confiado que era otra escuela más para niños ricos, mucho lujo pero poca chicha o eso me parecía ya que las clases no eran tan exigente a mi parecer, muchos estudiantes en la escuela no me consideran parte de su grupo de "elite" de la sociedad, pues verán mi ingreso a Soumei fue gracias a una beca que la escuela había sorteado en un concurso de ciencia de primaria, ya que estaban en busca de talento prometedor y aunque no me gusta alardear de esto, soy inteligente, muy inteligente, tal vez no tenga poder alguno pero mi falta de poder la compenso con conocimiento y una buen sentido para el análisis pero para mí mala suerte Soumei también estaba en busca de talento físico ya que si tenían en sus clases personas con buenos quirk tenían más posibilidades de jactarse de graduar más futuros héroes que las otras escuelas del país y esa beca había traído a

—¡Donde carajos estabas Deku!— sono la voz de Bakugo Katsuki o kacchan como me gusta llamarlo, mi amigo de la infancia convertido en mi Bully número 1 —Hemos estado en esta fila por horas por tu culpa idiota

—Me alegra verte también kaachan— susurre intentando ignorar los insulto de mi ex amigo colocándome en la fila lo más rápido posible, katsuki a pesar de ser un tormento en vida, un bocazas y un molestador tenía una particularidad muy poderosa, la cual había llamado la atención de los scouts de Soumei durante su visita a la escuela de mala muerte donde antes ambos de nostros estudiaban y así nosotros habímos terminado en la prestigioso escuela privada, de otra forma lo que ganaban nuestra familia no era suficiente ni siquiera para pagar los uniformes, kacchan y yo eran de la clase baja trabajadora, los que nos hacían un par de parias en Soumei,

—Toma esa kaachan— dijo una figura chibi mia en mi mente

—¡Muy bien clases ya estamos todos!— dijo la voz de nuestro maestro a cargo de esta excursión, si como oyeron, nuestra clase tenía programada una visita guiada a los laboratorios de Oscorp en la ciudad luego de ser invitadas por la famosa compañía la cual había estado llamando a las mejores escuelas de la ciudad a ver sus nuevas oficinas en Japón y así llamar la atención de futuros talentos y si era sincero tal vez en esta visita podía enterarse en que nueva tecnología estaba trabajando la multimillonaria —En esa misma fila síganme— dijo el maestro de clase mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el edificio acompañado de un empleado de Oscorp, seguramente ese sería su guía durante el recorrido

" _Bien, Oscorp sorpréndeme"_ me dije mientras ingresaba al edificio mientras apretaba fuertemente mi cámara en las manos un poco nervioso lo cual nunca era raro y también expectativo de ver cosas asombrosas, pero apenas ingresamos al lobby del edificio mi mente fue fundida al ver lo inmenso del lugar, si la entrada era un aperitivo de lo que veríamos no esperaba que nos mostraran el resto del lugar

—Bienvenidos estudiantes de Soumei— dijo la voz de uno de los empleados acercándose a nuestro grupo con una sonrisa, era un hombre mayor con varias canas en su pelo negro, lucía una bata de laboratorio y un par de pantalones negros y una camisa de botones blanca

—Sean bienvenidos a Oscorp yo seré su guía durante su recorrido el cual espero que disfruten como yo lo hare contándoles todos lo que pueda de esta maravillosa familia como lo es oscorp— comento el hombre sonando alegre y emocionado lo cual prometía una visita interesante —Ahora que les parece si me siguen hacia el área de robótica donde podan ver nuestras más nuevos avances en el área de la prótesis, somos los primeros en lograr tener el primer brazo bionico delel mundo el cual puede ser implantado y contralado con la mente ¿Cómo suena eso?— dijo el hombre con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar

—Cooool— susurre emocionado mientras comenzaba a tomar fotos como loco por todo el lugar comenzando a caminar con el grupo

 **Un par de Horas Después**

—Esta área aquí es nuestro laboratorio experto en genética— Hablo el guía a nuestro grupo mientras entrabamos por unas puertas dobles de metal ingresando a un espacio abierto, el lugar parecía más un zoológico que un laboratorio, jaulas adornaban las paredes con diferentes clases de animales, también tenían acuarios y terrarios con peces y reptiles, e incluso pudo notar un par de serpientes e insectos al fondo

—Sí, lo se parece un zoológico pero ya les explico— escucho al hombre decir de forma jocosa —muchos de estos animales poseen alteraciones especiales las cuales son visibles al ojo, otras no, esto debido a los diferentes alteraciones que hemos logrado hacer a sus esquema genético, por eso los invitos que vean nuestra exibihicion mientras yo voy buscar algo para refrescar la garganta— el hombre este se apartó mientras le daba paso a nuestro grupo para que comenzara a explorar el lugar mientras el salía del laboratorio de seguro a buscar algo para tomar

" _Mejor aprovecho para tomar un par de buenas fotos para el periódico"_ pensé alejándome un poco del grupo como lo hacían otros, comenzando a caminar entre los pasillos de la exhibición tomando fotografías de los animales más exóticos

" _Hormigas de fuego_ " leí en uno de los carteles de los terrarios donde se mostraban una hormigas completamente rojas como la sangre _"¿Qué harán?"_ me pregunte mientras tomaba una foto pero mi concentración periodística fue rota cuando sentí una mano darme un par de palmadas en la espalda lo suficientemente suave para llamar solo mi atención

—Si— si dije dándome la vuelta para encontrar a tres chicas esperando por mí, entre las tres estaba ella, causando que mi nerviosismo saliera a flor de piel mientras sentía mis mejillas calentarse levemente

—¿Parker-san correcto?— dijo una de las chicas la que se había acercado a mi para llamar mi atención

—Claro…digo…si—dijo hecho un manojo de nervios mientras mi mirada no se apartaba de la chica de pelo negro la cual estaba hablando con su otra compañera

—Nos estamos preguntando si podías hacernos una foto de las tres para recordar la excursión ya que perteneces al periódico escolar— dijo ella esperanzada señalando mi camara entres mis sudorosas manos

—Y al club de ciencia y al departamento de debates…— murmure yo por lo bajo sin saber que decía ya que mis nervios estaban en control completo de mi cuerpo

—Entonces— dijo la chica esperando mi respuesta — ¿Lo harás?

—Si, si, no hay problema alguno— logre conjurar rápidamente causando una risita en la chica que salió en dirección de sus otras 2 amigas

—Dijo que si Yaoyorozu-san— dijo la chica a su amiga de pelo negro y la líder de su grupo.

Si me preguntan quién es Yaoyorozu mi única respuesta es un Ángel, Momo Yaoyorozu era la chica más linda y elegante que jamás he conocido con pelo negro lacio echo en un moño exótico el cual dejaba su pelo tomar volumen, cuantas veces no he soñado en quitarse su moño para ver su largo y hermoso pelo en toda su gloria caer por su espalda, labios carnosos lo cuales deseo besar con todo mi ser, Ojos grises como el humo agraciando su mirada amable la cual cambiaba a una más seria y penetrante cuando se concentraba dándole un aire tierno y lindo si era sincero, un cuerpo sexy y muy bien desarrollado para su edad, no quiero sonar pervertido pero Yaoyorozu-san tenía una de los mejores bustos en toda la escuela, eso sin contar una personalidad agradable y ciertamente atractiva, pero no se dejen engañar amigos míos por solo su belleza aunque no me creen Yaoyorozu-san también era inteligente, muy inteligente, siendo mi competidora más cercana por la posición número 1 entre los mejores estudiantes, presidenta de la escuela, miembro del club de ciencia y del departamento de debate, clubes a los que yo también pertenezco pero no se confundan no me unía esos clubes solo porque ella estaba ahí, lo juro, 100% esa no fue la razón por la que me uní, buena tal vez influyo un poco, ok lo admito elegí esos clubes porque ella estaba allí, ¿felices? Diantres ¿tan malo soy mintiendo? Aparte de ser Hermosa, Linda, Sexy e Inteligente también posea un particularidad sorprendente de lo que he escuchado y visto puede crear cualquier objeto con su cuerpo y sin ser stalker también me entere de que quiere ingresar al departamento de Heroes de U.A. otra razón para ingresar a la aclamada academia y si no se han dado de cuenta Yaoyorozu-san es la chica de mis sueña, mi crush y la que hace que mi corazón vaya a un millón por hora y me vuelva un enredo de nervios

—Listas—les dije mientras enfocaba la cámara en la figura de las tres chicas las cuales se habían unidos y estaban posando para mi asiendo el símbolo de la victoria mientras momo tenía sus manos adelante con una débil sonrisa posada en su rostro, realmente era linda —Voy, 1..2..3— dije yo recobrando mis composturas presionando el botón de la cámara el cual activo el obturador y el flash grabando la imagen adelante para la eternidad sintiendo un pellizco en mi mano el cual dolió levemente pero decidí ignorarlo para mantener la estabilidad de la cámara y no perder la fotografía —Listo— dije yo mirando la pantalla digital de la cámara observando la imagen que había tomado en busca de algún defecto y sin encontrar ninguno pose mi vista en mi mano notando una pequeña protuberancia roja en el dorsal de mi mano derecha cerca del dedo pulgar, al parecer algún bicho me había picado, ignorando el leve dolor regrese mi atención a las chicas las cuales se habían acercado a mi incluyendo a Yaoyorozu-san

—¿Podemos ver Parker-san?— dijo Yaoyorozu-san con su angelical voz causando un sonrojo en mí y haciendo que mis nervios salieran a flor de piel,

Sin decir una palabra y bajando mi rostro para observar mis zapatos rojos le pase la cámara a la Yaoyorozu-san para que observara la imagen, nervioso de abrir mi boca y avergonzarme delante de ella ¿Qué esperan? Que fuera un casanova, un galán con las chicas, que la sedujera con mis palabras, vamos chicos, soy un nerd, otaku de los Heroes y un manojo de nervios eso sin contar mi baja autoestima gracias a los constantes abusos de kacchan, mi mayor interacción con la chica de mis sueños había sido una vez que logre devolver el saludo con mi mano a Yaoyorozu-san la cual estaba saludando a su amiga detrás mío, confundiendo el saludo hacia mí, ridiculizándome delante de ella la cual dejo escapar una dulce risita ante mi comportamiento por eso prefería no hablar y hacer el ridículo delante de ella de nuevo

—Sales Hermosa como siempre Yaoyorozu-san— dijo una de sus amigas observando la fotografía mientras yo intentaba entretener mi vista con el techo no queriendo observarla más de lo considerado aceptable, no me gustaría que pensara que era un chico raro, y arruinar mis chances con ella, que si era sincero eran igual a cero, ella era una chica hermosa, inteligente, popular, de buena familia y con una particularidad poderosa, que podría ver en un chico pobre sin peculiaridad, nerd como yo el cual mi único aspecto resaltante era que salía bien en los exámenes, por lo cual aunque me dolía admitirlo mis chances de ganar a la belleza de pelo negro era absolutamente nula, pero soñar no costaba nada y las esperanzas era lo último que se perdía o eso decían pero si era realista mi amor por la chica solo sería algo platónico, un amor de uno, para mi pesar.

—Gracias Parker-san excelente foto como siempre, ¿Podrías revelarlas y llevárnosla en la próxima reunión del club de debate?, si no es mucha molestia claro—me pidió Yaoyorozu-san con una sonrisa mirándome directamente al rostro, note un pequeño sonrojo en el rosto de la chica, pero nada comparada con el mío el, mi cara debía parecer un tomate, Asintiendo con mi cabeza rápidamente la chica me paso la cámara —Aquí tienes, y gracias de nuevo, sé que no tienes mucho tiempo libre pero te agradezco tu colaboración— termino de decirme ella mientras extendía mi mano derecha tomando la cámara de sus manos, pero antes de que pudiera recuperarlo la otra mano de Yaoyorozu-san se posó en la mía mandando una corriente eléctrica y placentera por todo mi cuerpo al sentir el contacto de ella

—¿Qué te sucedió Parker-san?— pregunto ella preocupada, observando la protuberancia en mi mano la cual había crecido, al parecer sea lo que sea que me pico había inflamado parte de mi mano —¿Te duele?¿Te encuentras bien?—me pregunto ella mirándome

Como si mano estuviera en fugo la retire de la de Yaoyorozu-san mientras mi rostro tomaba un todo morado ya que no podía volver más rojo de lo que ya estaba —no…no es… no es nada— logre tartamudear a la chica la cual me miro preocupada

—¿Seguro?— me pregunto, sin poder hablar de nuevo asentí con la cabeza —Bueno, pero si te sientes mal avísame para informarle a nuestro maestro para que tomes las medidas necesarias para llevarte de nuevo a la escuela, la enfermería de la escuela es bastante eficiente y te podría ayudar es lo menos que puede hacer como presidenta — agrego ella con un pequeño tinte rojo en sus mejillas

Yo asentí de nuevo como un idiota

— ¿Hasta nuestra reunión del club de ciencia?— me dijo ella esperanzada mirándome

Y de nuevo solo puede asentir

—Bien, no vemos Parker-san, no te olvides de la fotografía— me recordo ella comenzando a alejarse con sus amigas, las cuales me miraban y se rían por lo bajo, mientras yo estaba parado en el mismo lugar con mi mano extendida y la cámara en esta, con mi cara como un tomate una mirada perdida y un rostro de bobo, sin poder creer que había hablado con Momo

 _Aclaratoria, realmente no hablo con la chica_

Y no solo eso, si no que toco mi mano con la suya

Mirando a ambos lados notando que no había nadie mirándome, acerque el dorso de mi mano derecha a mi boca, plantando un beso en esta, todavía podía sentir la calidez de su mano en la mía además del dolor causado por mi beso en esta —Nunca más te lavare querida mano derecha— susurre como loco a mi mano

En mi mente un pequeño yo, abría un cuaderno el cual decía en el frente Mi diario

—Querido diario— dijo la versión chibi mía en mi mente mientras comenzaba a escribir —Hoy logre hablar con Yaoyorozu-san— el chibi se detuvo a pensar antes de continuar —también nos agarramos de la mano

 _Aclaratoria realmente no se agarraron de la mano_

—Por lo cual hoy puedo concluir que…

ES EL MEJOR DIA DE MI PUTA VIDA

En mi alegría no note la pequeña araña que agonizaba en el suelo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando llego al complejo de apartamentos donde vivía la fiebre y el dolor no me dejaba pensar ni caminar normalmente, desde que regresamos de la expedición mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse mal, ignorando los reclamos de mi mente regrese a clases pero en mitad de esta me asalto una fiebre horrible la cual sentía que todo mi cuerpo se iba a derretir, pidiendo permiso al profesor el cual se asombró por mi deseo de ir a la enfermería, con su permiso fui a está retirándome a mitad de la clases de inglés, la enfermera una mujer amable me tomo la temperatura notando que estaba un poco encima de lo normal y con una pastilla y una palmadita en la espalda me mando a mi casa ya que tenía signos de resfriado, así fue como tuve el viaje de regreso a casa más difícil de mi vida, con ganas de vomitar, sintiéndome en llamas y que mis órganos se derretían y sin mencionar los dolores musculares en todo mi cuerpo, ciertamente este resfriado era fatal.

Como pude logre subir por el ascensor sabiendo que mi tía debía estar en casa hoy, ya que era su día libre en la tienda donde trabajaba

—¡Inko-Obasan!— grite cuando abrí la puerta del apartamento, intentando no caer desmayado ahí en el sitio —Estoy en casa

—Izuku-kun, llegas temprano— dijo ella desde la cocina —Mejor así tienes tiempo para prepararte, te acuerdas de Mei-san nuestra vecina la que solía cuidarte de pequeño, pues a que no sabes, nos invitó a una cena de bienvenida esta noche, ya que su hermano viene a vivir en el apartamento de alado con su familia algo sobre su hija que quiere ingresar a U.A. el próximo año

—Si me acuerdo Inko-Obasan, pero realmente no me siento bien— le dije causando que la mujer saliera corriendo de la cocina hacia donde estaba yo, observando mi cara enfermiza mientras soportaba mi cuerpo en la pared de la entrada

—Oh Izuku mi bebe— dijo mi tía preocupada acercándose a mi ayudándome a caminar —¿Que te sucedió?

—Fiebre y resfriado— dije yo repitiendo lo que me dijo la enfermera —La enfermera de la escuela me vio y me dio un medicamente solo debo tener reposo y mañana estaré como nuevo— le asegure calmándola un poco, mi tía al igual que yo también era muy nerviosa, predispuesta a llorar tobos de lágrimas —No tienes que preocuparte estaré bien, solo ayúdame a llegar a mi cuarto

—Estas hirviendo Izuku-kun— dijo ella mientras me ayudaba a entrar en mi habitación y con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban logre tirarme en la cama, acobijándome rápidamente y hasta ese punto mi conciencia llego, quedándome dormido de forma inmediata

Cuando logre despertarme el sol de la mañana a travesaba la ventana de mi cuarto bañando mi habitación en claridad, abriendo los ojos de par en par mire hacia la mesita de noche notando que el reloj de mesa que tenía indicaba que eran las 10 y 25 de la mañana, lo que significaba que las clases habían comenzado horas atrás, al parecer hoy sería mi primera falta escolar, realmente el malestar de ayer me había tirado, pero recobrándome sentía mi cuerpo bien, más aun, me sentía como nunca, lleno de energía con ganas de salir corriendo y saltando, la fiebre había desaparecido y los dolores con ella

" _Extraño_ " pensé yo llevando mi mano hacia mi cara para acomodar mis gafas pero lo único que tocaron mis dedos era mi rostro, por lo cual no tenía lentes ¿Entonces como había leído la hora con claridad? Si yo era ciego sin mis lentes, llevando la mirada de nuevo hacia la mesa de noche mis lentes reposando ahí _"¿Cómo?"_ me pregunte mientras observaba un pájaro en el cielo a la distancia a través de mi ventana, pero lo más extraño de todo era que podía observando con detalle, hasta la última pluma de su ala era visible desde mi habitación

" _Algo raro sucede aquí"_ pensé yo mientras comenzaba a entrar en pánico —¡INKO-OBASAN!— grite yo asustado levantándome de mi cama en apuro pero gracias a mi torpeza termine enredándome con la cobija que me cubría cayendo al suelo de boca

Cuando me volvía a levantar pude notar la el reflejo de mi cuerpo en el espejo de mi habitación, un espejo de cuerpo completo,

—Desde cuando tengo el cuerpo de All Might— dijo yo observando la figura que me miraba desde el espejo, ciertamente era yo, tenía el mismo rostro, los mismo ojos, el mismo pelo verde alborotado y las mismas pecas, pero de la cabeza hacia abajo el cuerpo no era el mismo que tenía ayer, delante mía estaba el cuerpo de lo que podía describir como el de un fisicoculturista, tenía músculos en lugares que ni sabía que tenía músculos, pero no solo era mi nueva masa muscular lo que me sorprendió sino lo definido que estaban estos, mi cuerpo parecía al de All Might _"Algo no está bien"_ me dije, como era posible que tuviera estos músculos si ayer mismo cuando me vi en el espejo seguía siendo el mismo flacuchento simplón que apenas y podía con su bolso llenos de libros porque eran muy pesados y ahora de la noche a la mañana tenía un cuerpo que podía hacer envidiar a All Might, es más mi tamaño no era el mismo, asombrado camine hacia la pared donde tenía una regla métrica pegada a esta para medir mi progreso de crecimient midiéndome en esta pude notar que mi tamaño era 1,82 metros, muy diferentes a los 1,66 metros que media ayer

Ahora si había entrado en pánico

—INKO— volvi a gritar saliendo de mi habitación asustado, algo raro había pasado y no sabía que era

—Oh buenos días— dijo la voz de una chica desde la cocina, mientras salía con el delantal de mi tía puesto, pero rápidamente note como su mirada se dirigía al piso totalmente sonrojada al verme, en esos momentos mi mente estaba más concentrada en saber quién era la extraña chica, que hacía en el apartamento de mi tía y que había echo con ella que en pensar la causa de su sonrojo

— ¿Quién eres tú?— pregunte confundido a la chica, tenía el pelo castaño corto en un estilo tipo hongo, mientras dos mechones Caín a cada lado de su rostro dándole un aspecto dulce, tenía ojos color marrón y contextura pequeña dándole un aire de inocencia, en pocas palabras era linda, llevaba uno pantalones negros y una camisa de botones blanca debajo del delantal

—Oh si cierto, se me olvida que no estuviese anoche en la cena— dijo ella dándose un golpecito en la cabeza —Mi nombre es Uraraka Ochako y soy tu nueva vecina, Inko-san me dijo que tú estabas al tanto

Ahhh, cierto que su tía le había nombrado algo con una cena con los nuevos vecinos que eran familia de Mei-obasan —¿Pero eso no explica que haces aquí?

—Inko-san comento ayer en la cena, que tenía que trabajar hoy y no encontraba a a nadie con quien dejarte ya que estabas enfermo y le preocupaba el mal estado en que habías llegado pero claramente ya estas muchos mejor, así que me ofrecí a ayudarla, veras mi sueño es convertirme en Heroe profesional y es lo menos que puedo hacer por mis nuevos vecinos— explico ella con una sonrisa

—Ya veo—susurre, su explicación tenía sentido, Inko-obasan tenía que trabajar a diario para poder pagar las deudas por lo cual no podía faltar

—Ahora por que no te pones algo de ropa, el desayuno ya va a estar— dijo ella, causando que yo la mirara extrañado recordé que la chica durante su explicación había evitado mirarme, mirando hacia la tele o hacia la ventana con un enorme sonrojo

Oh si cierto

Estaba en calzoncillos, los cuales me quedaban apretados muy apretados, marcando mi paquete el cual estaba en posición firme ya que era de mañana como era de costumbre en los chicos jóvenes pero para empeorar las cosas mi soldado también había crecido durante la noche ¿Por qué Inko-san? ¿Acaso lo había echo con esta escena en mente? Ya que mi tía me había despojado de mi ropa ayer

Por lo cual he mostrado mi nuevo cuerpo a la chica como todo un buen voyeristas

—¡PERDON!— grite yo apenado sonrojándome como un tomate regresando a mi cuarto como una bala en busca de ropa para ponerme pero rápidamente me di cuenta de algo luego de tomar un short mirándolo lo pequeño que era

Ayer media 1,66 y pesaba 50 kilos ahora media 1,82 y pesaba a saber cuánto, por lo cual

No tenía ropa que ponerme o que me quedara

—NOOOOOOOOOOO

Así fue como pase mi día con una chica encerrado en mi habitación hablando a través de la puerta, de seguro iba a pensar que era un perdedor un shut in, un rechazado de la sociedad

En mi mente un chibi yo a gritar a todo pulmón mientras lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos en chorros

—MORIRE VIRGENNNNNNNNNN

Pero yo todavía no sabía como explicar estos cambios que me habían sucedido

¿Qué carajo había comido ayer?

Episodio 4

"Todo por culpa de una araña"

Fin

Omake:

All Dad

Con sumo cuidado abrí la puerta del apartamento de mi mama, hoy era un día libre un U.A. y muchos de los chicos habían decido pasarla holgazaneando en sus habitaciones en las residencias que había echo U.A. para todos, pero yo había decido darle una visita sorpresa a mi mama la cual de seguro se alegra de verme de nuevo, ya que habían pasado meses desde mi última.

Con pasos de liebre ingrese al apartamento notando unos zapatos de hombre en la entrada, los cuales ciertamente no eran míos

" _¿Hay alguien en la casa?"_ pensé yo mirando los zapatos negros de cuero, pero cuando llegue a la sala no había nadie, ni rastro de mama ni de la visita, pero un par de gemidos desde la habitación de ella llamaron mi atención de forma inmediata

" _Pero que dem…"_ pensé yo incrédulo volviendo a escuchar los gemidos de mama seguido de las palabras —Mas, eres increíble— causando que toda emoción se drenara de mi rostro , ¿acaso mama estaba haciendo lo que creía que estaba haciendo?

Sin poder contenerme más corrí hacia la habitación de está abriéndola la puerta de forma violenta sin necesidad de usar uno para todos y para mi horror dos personas estaban en la cama

— ¡MAMA!— grite yo incrédulo mientras esta se reacomodaba en la cama sorprendida de que la puerta hubiera sido abierta cubriéndose con las sabanas

—¡Izuku, cariño cuando llegaste no te escuche llamar a la puesta— dijo ella nerviosa intentando ocultar la otra figura de forma fútil ya que sabía que había alguien más con ella en la cama

—Vivo aquí, no necesito tocar— le respondí dando un par de pasos hacia la cama mientras pequeños arcos eléctricos comenzaban a rodearme ya que había activado uno para todos cuerpo completo, sea quien sea este patán, le daría una paliza

—Ahora ¿Quién es tu amigo aquí mama?— dije en tono calmado pero mi lenguaje corporal prometía dolor al idiota que estuviera con ella

—¿Cuál amigo cariño?— dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa

—Mama, sé que intentas cubrir a alguien con la sabana, así que déjalo salir, prometo que no le dolerá...poco—susurre lo último acercándome más con la intención de jalar la sabana pero la figura decidió revelarse

—Hola joven Midoriya— dijo una voz que podía reconocer de aquí a la china, era la misma voz que me había entrenado por 10 meses, la misma voz que escuchaba en clases, la misma voz que escuche en la tele por años

—ALL MIGHT— dijo yo incrédulo cayendo de trasero ante la sorpresa mientras mi quirk se desactiva mientras la sabana caía revelando la figura demacrada del ex héroe número 1, mi maestro, mi sensei, mi predecesor y mi ídolo de la infancia

—Jeje, Joven Midoriya, pensé que estarías en clases hoy— dijo el hombre levantandose de la cama causando que yo llevara mi vista a su rostro no necesitaba ver el paquete de All might, eso sí que no

—Pero como, por que cuando.. por qué no me dijiste nada pensé que confiabas en mi— dijo yo incrédulo y sin creer la revelación de este evento, como sacada de uno de los tantos fanfic que solía leer de pequeño, más aún era que mama estaba montándole los cuernos a papa con mi ídolo, realmente era una locura

—Oh Izuku-kun no quise decirte nada porque pensé que no aceptarías lo nuestro, veras después que Toshi-kun vino a hablar conmigo ese día, la forma en que se arrodilloo ante mi como acepto la responsabilidad por ti, desde ese supe que necesitaba conocerer a este hombre y su hermosa alma— dijo Inko de forma tierna mientras abrazaba a all might, gracias a kami que estaba cubierta con las sabanas ya que no quería ver a su madre sin ropa, no señor, eso sí que no

—Desde ese día tu madre y yo comenzamos a vernos más seguido yo venía a visitarla ya que se sentía sola sin tu en el apartamento primero eran charlas cortas, luego paseos al parque, salidas al cine termine por descubrir que teníamos química y bueno… ya viste el resultado— dijo Yagi apenado apartando la vista de mi mientras mama le daba un beso en la mejilla causando un sonrojo en el

Oh mierda

Oh mierda

Oh mierda

Mama y all might se amaban, lo podía ver en sus ojos, en la forma que mama lo miraba como este sonreía apenado ante la mirada de ella, como esta buscaba estar en contacto con el

Oh mierda

Oh mierda

Oh mierda

— ¿Ustedes se aman?— susurre yo incrédulo mirándolo de uno al otro

—Si— respondieron ambos al unísono causando un sonrojo en ambos y que estos se tomaran de las manos sonriente, mi quijada cayó al suelo boquiabierto cuando note un anillo con un trozo de diamante en la mano de mama, este no era el mismo anillo de alianza que le había dado papa

¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?

Mientras mi cerebro reiniciaba levante mi mano señalando la mano de ambos sin poder conjugar palabra alguna

—Oh ci cierto no le hemos dicho a Izuku-kun— dijo mi mama mirando a All Might, el cual asintió

—¿Tu o yo?— pregunto el

—Yo, es mi deber como su madre— respondió mama —veras Izuku-kun tu padre y yo hace tiempo que no nos amamos y cuando eso paso las parejas no suelen durar, le pedí el divorcio la semana pasada y el acepto, no te había dicho por que no sabía como darte la noticia— dijo ella sonrojada

—Cuando me entere, no espere en proponerle matrimonio a tu madre, joven Izuku— agrego toshinori sonriente —ella es una mujer asombrosa, no podía dejarla ir, mi corazón había sido robado por ella

Mi mente acaba de entrar en modo ¡What the fuck!, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar

All Might iba a ser mi nuevo papa

All Might seria All Dad

—No solo eso cariño— dijo mama acerándose a mi —Cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieren suelen hacer estos actos de amor— dijo mama instruyéndome en las aves y las abejas, por el amor de kami, yo sé lo que es sexo mama, está en internet y en todos lados

—Y de esos actos surge nueva vida— agrego Yagi

Espera, espera, espra ¿Acaso están insinuando que?

—Felicidades Izuku, pronto tendrás una hermanita

Sin poder procesar más mi mente se apagó, tirándome en el piso inconsciente

Mama y All might se casarían y yo tendría una nueva hermanita

Quien lo hubiera imaginado

 **A/N: jajaja mi intento en izuku spiderman basándome un poco en la saga de películas de sam reimi las cuales me gustan muchos tirando un poco mas a la comedia con mi primera escritura en primera persona ya que nunca antes habia escrito de esta forma si no se dieron cuenta**

 **Izuku = Peter**

 **Momo = Gwen**

 **Katsuki = Flash**

 **Iida = Harry**

 **Ochako = MaryJane**

 **Inko = tia May**

 **Con respecto a las otras historia cortas, pienso hacer continuaciones cortas pero no fic apartes como tal ya que no tengo la base ni la idea complete para comprometerme a escribir ya que de seguro terminaría abandonándolos y ya tengo un par de historia abandonadas, pero las continuaciones serán para mas adelante ya que tengo otras ideas graciosas en mi mente, que tal Izuku con Mandalay, o Izuku hijo de Mr Increible o cosas asi, por eso cree esto para poder darle rienda suelta a mi imaginación con cosas raras e Izuku de protagonista para sufirlas jaajajaja**

 **La idea de cap me gusta, déjame ver que se me ocurre**

 **Sin más me despido espero que lo disfruten como disfrute yo escribiéndolo y a trabajar en el siguiente capítulo de sobre hombros de gigantes**


End file.
